


Whatever We Are (Besides Crazy)

by peloquine



Series: Christmas fic calendar [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peloquine/pseuds/peloquine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir finds himself married to a man whose crazy family he has to celebrate Christmas with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a funny fic about Agron's crazy family, but it turned a bit angsty instead.
> 
> I don't know what it is, but I kinda like it.

Nasir woke up with a groan, took a long good look around the room through bleary eyes, flopped back down against the pillows and resented himself for being such a fucking cliché.

His movements did apparently rouse his bed companion, who moved and stretched before settling his arms around Nasir, snuffling into his hair in a way which would have been adorable had Nasir not currently been involved in a quiet, internal freak-out.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

This couldn’t have happened. These things didn’t happen to him. These things didn’t really happen in real life, did they?

Nasir knew that going to Vegas was a bad idea. He hadn’t been concerned for his own sake, though, but for Chadara who had dragged him along to the fabled city of gambling to get plastered, waste money and fuck strangers to forget about the boyfriend she had had for five years and come home one day to find in bed with another. Nasir had spent the weekend moderating Chadara’s alcohol consumption and making sure she didn’t do anything she would _really_ regret – like calling said boyfriend and ask him to take her back.

Maybe he should have been more concerned about keeping himself in check.

Last night had been good, as far as his body was concerned. Except maybe for his head. He was pleasantly sore and his muscles ached in the way they only did after spectacular sex. And the man currently wrapped around him felt like he was made up of nothing but incredible muscle and warm skin, so Nasir was pretty sure that last night had been amazing, sexwise. It was the other parts of his blurry memory that disturbed him. That and the unfamiliar weight of _something_ around his left ring finger.

He was so utterly and completely fucked. And Chadara would never let him hear the end of this.

“Um,” he said, trying to wriggle out of the octopus embrace. The guy nipped his neck and Nasir gasped quietly as the pain blossomed. He sighed. He must have a monster hickey on his neck or something.

“Could you let go?” he tried.

A sound that might have been “no” or simply a muffled noise was mumbled into his neck.

“Please?”

The man huffed before rolling over onto his back, bringing Nasir with him until Nasir was on top of him.

Well, at least it seemed like they had learned to compromise.

- 

“You can’t be serious,” Nasir said. “Your name is Agron and you’re awesome in bed. That constitutes about everything that I know about you. That is not a good basis for a marriage! How can you even suggest we attempt this? That’s crazy, it’s…”

“How many serious relationships have you been in?” Agron asked calmly from where he was lounging on the bed while Nasir paced around the lavishly decorated hotel room.

“Three,” Nasir said. “Not that it fucking matters, because…”

“Why didn’t you marry any of them?”

“How do you know I didn’t?” he hissed, Agron’s calm making him even more agitated.

Agron just waited silently for him to answer.

“I never wanted to,” he said, swallowing. “What does it _matter_?”

“You think I’m awesome in bed. Better than the others?”

It sounded wondering rather than smug, so Nasir answered the question without thinking about it. “Yeah.”

“So,” Agron said, “I’m the best one you’ve had, and you apparently wanted to marry me. That’s a better basis for a good marriage than a serious relationship that leads nowhere, if you ask me.”

“Why do you even want to stay married to me?” Nasir asked, incredulously.

“You’re awesome in bed and I apparently wanted to marry you. Also, from what I’ve seen so far, I like you.” He grinned, wolfishly.

“This is insane,” Nasir said, still pacing. When he came within range of the bed, Agron caught his arm and pulled him down next to him. His lips were soft against Nasir’s, and Nasir let one hand run down his torso, despite himself, sighing in contentment.

“We can always get a divorce later,” Agron said, a while later. “No harm done.”

Nasir didn’t really agree, mostly because Agron was a very good distraction.

When Agron pushed inside him and stilled, looking down at him with those earnest, green eyes blown with lust as his cock filled Nasir, the stretch and burn and the fullness of it nothing short of incredible, and said, “I want you to meet my family,” Nasir replied with a breathless “Yes,” and surged up to kiss him.

- 

“I did not think this through,” Nasir said. He was in a car, beside the man he met and fucking married five days ago, on the way to his family to celebrate Christmas. It was so surreal it almost felt like some kind of out-of-body experience. He had no idea when, how and, most importantly, why he’d ever agreed to this.

“Hey, look,” Agron said from the driver’s seat, reaching over to lay his hand on Nasir’s thigh. Nasir bit his lip to avoid sighing.

It was almost embarrassing, when he thought back to the last few days. Every time Nasir had tried to voice his protests against the weirdness of it all, it had ended with sex. Great sex. Agron was probably the sexiest man alive and he surrendered himself so completely throughout every second of it that Nasir sometimes had to stop and just look and touch softly, trying to memorise his face, his eyes, the taste of his skin.

He had realised with a jolt just this morning that he had already gotten used to waking up with Agron’s arms wrapped around his waist, his morning wood nestled against his hip and his warm lips dabbling kisses over whatever part of Nasir he could reach.

And Nasir could never say no, to anything, because Agron was just… perfect. That was the problem – no one could just be that perfect for Nasir, just like that. Relationships took work and sweat and tears and time to make even a little bit perfect – they didn’t just fall straight into your lap.

Nasir removed Agron’s hand and Agron sighed.

They drove for a while in silence and Nasir was surprised to feel something like sadness spreading through him. It wasn’t like there even was something there to ruin.

Agron suddenly took a turn left, into the parking lot to a small diner.

“Come on,” he said and opened the car door. Nasir followed him.

Agron didn’t start talking until they were sitting down with two steaming cups of coffee.

“I’m sorry,” he said and Nasir looked up at him in surprise. “I know I’ve been hard on you, steamrolling you into this. I know how I am, like a fucking bulldozer or something.” He scratched at the back of his neck. “Also, I’m selfish.”

Nasir took a sip of his coffee, waiting.

Agron sighed. “I told you I have four siblings, right? I’m the second oldest. The rest are, you know, settled down. Married, children, good jobs – the works. I’m thirty-two and a fucking MMA-fighter. I have a cat. Every time I’m there, they look _pitying_ , you know? They worry about me. Vogts are apparently not made for being alone. My parents married when they were eighteen. My youngest sister got married last year to her high school sweetheart.” He rolled his eyes, but it looked half-hearted. “I guess they are just afraid I’ll end up alone. They would be thrilled to meet you.”

“We got drunk-married in Vegas,” Nasir said. Apparently Agron’s family was as crazy as him.

Agron gave a little smile at him. “Yeah, but they’d like you.”

Nasir just shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” Agron said again. “I can drive you home again, if you want. I shouldn’t have dragged you with me. It’s just, you know, Christmas, and…” He shrugged, self-consciously.

“I’ll go with you,” Nasir said, not quite sure why.

When they walked back to the car, Agron tentatively took his hand and Nasir let him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir and Agron decided that they informing the whole Vogt clan about them being married wasn’t the best course of action, but that didn’t seem to matter. Shortly upon their arrival, the Vogt family (and holy crap, there had to be _hundreds_ of them, Nasir thought, slightly horrified) was unevenly divided into two camps: the ones that embraced Nasir – literally – with open arms and the ones that glared a little at him and seemed terrified at the prospect of Nasir stealing Agron from them. The last group was made up mainly of children. And Agron’s younger brother, Duro.

Agron introduced him to every and last one of them, but Nasir gave up halfway in. Agron had three siblings who all were married and had seven children between them. And then there were grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins and fuck knows what else.

Twenty minutes after he had gotten there he was parked on the couch with a cup of coffee, engaged in conversation by Agron’s uncle or cousin or something Lugo who barely knew a word of English. Nasir’s part in the conversation considered mostly of hesitant nodding.

Then some of the children demanded that Agron play hide and seek with them and since Nasir was Agron’s guest, they apparently had to team up. Never mind that they still glared suspiciously at him.

So that’s was how he found himself making out with Agron in a closet with two of Agron’s nieces just outside the door, noisily and thoroughly searching for them under the bed.

- 

“What do you do for a living, Nasir?”

Nasir tried to keep his gaze fixed on Agron’s mother, rather than letting it flicker around the table to where the whole adult division of the Vogt clan was staring at him, not even bothering to hold up the pretence of this not being an interrogation.

“I’m an architect,” Nasir said. “I work at an architecture firm who deals mostly with renovation of old buildings,” he added quickly as they kept looking at him. Seriously, what was wrong with this family. “Either we turn them into something new or we try to restore them to their former glory, so to speak.” He took a large gulp of wine from his glass.

“How long have you been together?” one of Agron’s sisters asked, biting into a piece of potato. Caroline, Nasir thought her name was.

“Five months,” Agron said, leaning in to kiss Nasir’s temple with a smile.

What.

Agron’s grandmother said something in German, which had Agron’s parents smiling.

“And no eloping!” another of Agron’s sister said. “We want a wedding.” She gave Caroline a dirty look.

“I just didn’t want to spend six months bickering about the benefits of roses vs. lilies or chicken vs. salmon,” Caroline defended herself. “I was seven months pregnant. I didn’t want to deal with that shit.”

“Thinking about children yet?” someone asked Agron.

“I’ll be your surrogate!” someone else offered.

Nasir choked on his turkey.

- 

“So, I guess we’re never telling them we already are,” he grimaced, “ _married_.”

Agron chuckled from his side of the bed. “They wouldn’t take it well, no. Caroline broke everyone’s heart when she and Daniel showed up one day with rings on their fingers. Didn’t even invite one of us as witness.” He did sound a little put-off. Agron rolled over onto his side, bringing himself a little closer to Nasir. “How you’re holding up?”

“I’m fine,” Nasir said.

“Really?”

Nasir closed his eyes, smiling a little bit. “No. They scare the hell out of me.”

There was rustling and then Agron was climbing on top of him, kissing him, and Nasir let himself get carried away.

- 

“What the fuck is up with you two?”

Nasir looked up from where he has been drafted into frosting gingerbread cookies, seeing Agron’s cousin Saxa leaning against the doorway.

“What?” he said unintelligently.

She sighed at him. “I know Agron,” she said, walking over to the fridge to get a beer. “I don’t know what you’re doing to him, but you’re sure as fuck aren’t dating. Five months?” She scoffed. “With the way he looks at you, there is no chance he’d last more than a month without trying to get you to marry him. And you never touch him. He’s all over you but you never touch him.” She took a few steps closer to him and Nasir backed up. “I don’t know what your deal is, whether you’re a friend or a fuck buddy he talked into doing this to keep us out of his hair or whatever, but he is crazily in love you and if you break his heart I’m going to fucking break _you_ , okay?”

She didn’t wait for a reply before she turned away from him and stalked out of the kitchen.

- 

“Unca Nasil! Unca Nasil!”

Before Nasir even had a chance to register the weirdness of being called “unca” by a toddler he’d known for twenty-four hours, said toddler had planted himself into his lap, holding up a book to him, demanding to be read to, armed with puppy eyes. It seemed like those puppy eyes were a hereditary trait.

He began reading and the boy relaxed against him. He giggled appreciatively as Nasir attempted doing funny voices and squealed in delight when Nasir surprise-tickled him in the middle of the scary part of the story.

Soon the child in his lap was joined by another one, who brought another book with her. Before he knew it he had a third climbing up his back to be able to see the pictures from over his shoulder.

When he finished the book, the first child pulled at his hair to get his attention.

“Read me go’night!” he said. “Pease?”

Nasir’s heart melted. And he didn’t even particularly like children.

“Yeah,” he said, stroking his palm over his little head. “Later, when it’s sleepy time.”

“Me too! Me too!” the other started chanting.

He looked up when he heard a low chuckle and saw Agron leaning against the armrest of the couch, looking down at where Nasir sat on the floor, swarming with children.

Their eyes met and something just _shifted_ between them.

Then the one hanging from Nasir’s neck jumped down and ran over to Agron, demanding to be held and Agron complied, lifting him high in the air and blowing a raspberry against his stomach.

- 

Later that night, they were outside, watching as the kids – and most of the adults – built snowmen. Nasir had a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and smiled as Agron was pushed down on the ground by his sisters and got fistfuls of cold snow shoved down his shirt.

“Fuck!” he shouted as he stood up and felt it slide down his back.

The kids laughed, and more than one giggled “Fuck” could be heard; no one said anything.

“MOOOM!” Agron yelled as the girls descended on him again, this time accompanied by Duro.

“Are you fucking three years old?” Saxa yelled, joining in.

They ended up chasing him around the yard, where all of five of them were heavily bombarded with snowballs, until Agron sprinted up the stairs to the porch, grabbed Nasir, swung him around and hid behind him. Rather poorly, considering the size difference.

But they did give up, probably reluctant to throw Nasir down in the snow.

Agron was breathing a little heavily in his ear, and Nasir leaned back against him without thinking about it. After a second or two, Agron’s arms went around his waist.

Nasir tilted his head up, one hand going to Agron’s jaw to pull him down into a kiss, Agron’s lips cold against his, his breath scalding as it ghosted over Nasir’s mouth. Later, he would pretend that he did it because he could see Saxa glance at them out of the corner of his eye.

- 

After he had read Duro’s son Jamie and Caroline’s twins goodnight, he went up to the room he shared with Agron, only to find him fast asleep on top of the covers, still in his jeans.

He stopped and looked. Agron’s mouth was half-open he was drooling a little. His body was on glorious display and it would have looked deliberate had he not been so relaxed.

Something inside Nasir ached.

He had already decided that when they went home after New Year’s he would file for divorce. This was, however pleasant, nothing but a charade. People didn’t go to Vegas, get drunk married and live happily for the rest of their lives. That was not how the world worked. That was how you got hurt.

Nasir hadn’t been married before, but he had been engaged. When his fiancé had left, Nasir’s heart broke. To have someone promise him forever and then just rip it away was not something he wanted to experience again. Ever.

He undressed quickly, and when he turned around to get into bed, Agron was awake and watching him.

As he slipped beneath the covers, Agron moved over, pressing his body against his, kissing him.

“Why are you doing this?” Nasir asked, one hand on Agron’s chest to keep some margin of space between them.

Agron looked confused, his lips kiss-swollen and wet, shining in the faint, yellow light from the nightstand lamp.

“ _This_ ,” Nasir said, gesturing between them with his free hand. He frowned. “Is it a… thank you?”

Agron actually laughed at that. “No,” he said, “it isn’t.”

They were quickly learning each other’s bodies, becoming familiar with every curve, every weak spot. Nasir had three fingers inside of Agron in no time, causing him to writhe and beg beneath him, biting down on a pillow to muffle his moans as Nasir bit his way up his back to his neck, licking at his ear, twisting his fingers skilfully.

“Come on,” Agron said urgently, one hand going out to hold on to the edge of the mattress. “You gotta fuck me before I fucking _cry_. _Nasir_.”

Nasir closed his eyes at the way Agron said his name – breathlessly, needy – and he managed to hold his hands steady as he slid a condom on and slicked himself up only by sheer willpower. He pushed inside and stilled to regain his breath before thrusting once, slow and deep. Agron panted.

It took a while before Nasir became aware that Agron was talking beneath him, mumbling into the pillow, his words intermingled with moans and gasps as Nasir worked in and out of him, his thrusts measured and hard. He grasped Agron by his hair, turned his head a little to be able to hear. It was in German, and fuck if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Nasir had ever heard.

“ _Ich liebe dich_.”

Nasir buried his head at the junction between Agron’s neck and shoulder with a deep groan, lapping at his sweaty skin. He increased the pace, driving into Agron, finding the perfect angle and hitting it until Agron’s moans turned into sobs.

Nasir pulled out and the sound Agron made had him squeeze hard at the base of his cock to avoid coming. Agron began turning over, and Nasir encouraged him by gripping his hips, helping him along.

Agron’s eyes were clouded with want and his cock was heavy and flushed, dribbling pre-come all over his happy trail and belly-button.

Nasir guided himself back in, kissed Agron wet and deep, chewing at his bottom lip, tasting him, hearing him pant.

He pulled out almost completely before slamming in again, Agron letting out a loud “Fuck!”, and resumed the punishing pace, pounding savagely into his gorgeously beautiful man.

“Agron,” Nasir gasped as he could feel his orgasm stir in the pit of his stomach, spread hotly along his spine. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…!”

And then Agron was coming, hard and untouched, his back arching, biting down on Nasir’s shoulder to keep from shouting, his whole frame shuddering violently.

Nasir followed him without really noticing, too caught up in watching Agron come apart for him.

When Agron finally came down from his high he went completely still, his eyes closed. “Damn,” he whispered, grinning and looking half-dazed.

After Agron fell asleep, Nasir lay awake, three German words reverberating inside his head.


	3. Chapter 3

“Morning,” Agron’s mother said from behind him and caused Nasir to almost jump out of his skin, hot coffee sloshing out of the cup in his head over his hand and the hem of his shirt.

“Morning,” Nasir said, turning around, wiping his hand on his pants.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said apologetically.

“No harm done.”

She gave him a smile and went over to the coffee maker, grabbing a cup from the dish rack and filling it with coffee. She looked so much like Agron – tall and strongly built, with the same nose and identical green eyes.

“I haven’t had much time to talk to you,” she said, leaning against the counter. “I hope our family hasn’t scarred you for life.”

“No, absolutely not,” Nasir said, almost truthfully. “I’ve had a great time here. And I have to say that I can see from where Agron gets his looks,” he added, smiling.

She snorted and shook her head, looking amused. But her face quickly sobered and she took a sip of coffee, looking thoughtful. “I’m so glad he has you,” she said eventually and Nasir could feel his smile disappear. She didn’t seem to notice. “It’s not that he has been lonely, but something has just been missing, you know? I was afraid he was letting himself getting hurt – he is so trustful and loving, falls in love easily, intensely. Not everyone can take that. I’m so happy for him,” she said. “And you. Welcome to the family.” And then she hugged him, hard and long.

- 

“Stop right there!”

Nasir almost crashed straight into Agron, but thankfully managed to keep his balance and the dirty dishes they were both carrying from crashing to the floor.

“What?” Agron said.

Caroline pointed, and Nasir looked up. Mistletoe.

Agron gave him a look. Nasir had tried to keep his distance the whole day, and naturally Agron had noticed.

“It’s a silly tradition,” Agron told his sister. “Ugly, green leaves are _not_ romantic.”

“Come on,” Caroline said. “You have to!”

Agron gave him another look and opened his mouth to protest again. Nasir rearranged the dishes onto one arm, grabbed Agron’s chin with his freed hand, leaned across and kissed him.

It was soft and chaste, and when he pulled back Agron was smiling goofily, prompting Nasir to press their lips together again, briefly.-

- 

When Nasir were walking through a hallway looking for Jamie who’s turn it was to hide, he was pulled into his and Agron’s room by Agron who quickly closed the door behind him before letting go of his arm.

“I’m sorry about the mistletoe,” Agron said. “Hell, I’m sorry about all of this. Do you want to go home? I can drive you home. I shouldn’t…”

“You said you love me,” Nasir blurted. “Yesterday.”

“I did?” Agron frowned. Then he shrugged and looked away. “Well. I do.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” He swallowed. “I’m…”

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry,” Nasir said before yanking him in by his shirt and kissing him, hard and demanding, the way he’d only so far allowed himself to in the cover of darkness.

When they pulled apart, Agron looked confused. Nasir’s heart pounded in his chest.

“I can’t say it back,” he said softly. “Yet.” He touched Agron’s lips. “But I’m not leaving, okay? I want this to work. It will work.” He took Agron’s hands in his, tangled their fingers together.

“You want this?” Agron’s voice was incredulous, with a hysterical note to it. “For real? You want to stay with me?”

“Of course I do.” Nasir brought one hand to his lips, kissed Agron’s palm, his knuckles. He smiled. “You’re my husband.”

Agron smiled too, once his words sunk in – a happy, love-drunk smile that made Nasir’s heart skip a beat.

He grasped tightly at Agron as he kissed him, warm and deep, and tried to ignore the lurching in his stomach.

With Agron’s warm hands caressing his face and his green eyes aglow with happiness it was easy.

 

**_Epilogue_ **

“I will give you morning blowjobs for a _year_.”

Nasir turned his head from the road to give Agron an unimpressed look.

“Don’t look like that!” Agron said. “I give awesome blowjobs.”

“Yeah,” Nasir agreed, turning into the small road leading up to Agron’s parents’ house. “But it’s still a no.”

“Two years.”

“Stop it.”

“I’ll do all the cleaning for a year.”

“Still no.”

“Oh, come on!” Agron threw his hands into the air. “What do you want me to do – beg?”

Nasir gave him an amused glance. “Honey, you kind of already do.”

They were getting closer to the house and Agron was apparently trying out a new tactic in his desperation, leaning in close to Nasir, breathing against his ear, tongue flicking out to trace the shell. “Come on, baby. I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

Nasir shuddered at his words, despite himself, but stood his ground.

“No, I will not tell your family we’re already married. They will tear me to pieces.”

“They won’t. They love you!”

“I’m not going to tell them!”

“But you’re my husband! You’re supposed to do the stuff I don’t wanna do for me.”

“If that’s what you think marriage is about, I’m divorcing you,” Nasir said.

Agron leaned back in his seat with a heavy sigh.

“Okay, how about this…” he begun anew after minute.

“No!” Nasir said. “Fuck, just get the rings out of the glove compartment and let them figure it out on their own for Gods’ sake!”

“I’m taking no responsibility for this,” Agron said as he took the rings from where they had hid them hours before. He put his own back on before giving the other one to Nasir. “I still think easing them into it would be better.”

“You’ve had a year to do that,” Nasir pointed out. He parked in front of the house, turned off the car. “It will be fine. Just remember that we have presents to distract them with.”

- 

“This is ridiculous,” Nasir said. Everyone ignored him. He gave Duro a hard look. “I can’t believe you caved.” Duro was the only one they told, since Agron were unable to keep anything from him. “I hate your brother,” he informed Agron.

“Stop whining,” Saxa shouted from where she was lounging on the couch, feet in Gannicus’ lap.

It was amazing how many people Agron’s parents had been able to squeeze into their living room – not only Agron’s gigantic family, but most of his and Nasir’s friends as well. Nasir hated them all right now.

“We don’t need another wedding day,” he insisted. No one cared. Naevia forcefully moved him into place beside Agron in front of the Christmas tree while Agron’s mother was busy handing out tissues to various people. Uncle Lugo grabbed a whole wad in preparation.

Duro moved in front of them, more fancied up than the grooms themselves in a suit and polished, gleaming shoes and tied-back hair. He had to remove the tie, though, since he’d spilled eggnog on it. But beside the grooms – one in a simple button down and slacks and the other in an old thermal and jeans – he looked impeccably well-dressed.

“SHUT UP!” he suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring the hell out of Nasir and amazingly managing to make the guests fall almost completely silent.

“So,” he began once the room was silent enough, “we are gathered here today since these two idiots thought they could get out of a real wedding by getting drunk-married in Vegas.”

“It wasn’t exactly…” Nasir begun.

“The grooms are supposed to shut the hell up too,” Duro interrupted him. “I’m talking now. You’ll get your moment. As I said, we are gathered here today to marry these two morons properly. I’m going to bypass the part where I ask if anyone objects to this, because they have already been married for a year – and, speaking of that, mom wants to have a thorough talk about what the heck you were doing last Christmas with both of you afterwards and don’t think this being your wedding day will get you out of it. So, yeah, they have already been married for a while and they are both still alive and since I managed to walk in on them in the kitchen, no less, three days ago, I would say their sex life is fine as well.”

Nasir face-planted into Agron’s shoulder and he patted his arm consolingly.

“Agron, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and hold for the rest of your life?”

Agron held up the ring Naevia had pulled off Nasir’s finger the moment they stepped inside the door, and took his hand. “I do,” he said, grinning, sliding the ring back on.

“Nasir, whine-ass, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and hold for the rest of your life? And you better say yes, because I am perfectly capable of kicking your ass.”

Agron snorted.

“I do,” Nasir said, rewarding Agron with a kiss as he put his ring on.

“Hey, hey!” Duro protested, swatting at them until they reluctantly pulled away from each other. “None of that until I give permission!” He glared at them both for a few seconds for good measure. “Now, you might kiss each other. And hurry up, ‘cause it’s time to open gifts. The kids are getting impatient,” he added unconvincingly. 


End file.
